Vs. Lunatone
Vs. Lunatone is the second episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 3/17/2017. Story Lilian: Welcome back, to the second day of the Kanto Grand Festival! Yesterday, we went through the preliminary round! Now, the remaining 64 coordinators will do the main performance appeal round, to secure their spot in the battle round! Backstage, Brendan and a Brendan dressed Harley are having a yelling fit, Harley doing a pirouette as Brendan yells. Brendan: And stop doing that! I don’t regularly pirouette like that! It’s only for specific occasions! Harley: Oh, boo-hoo! You should be honored that I’m representing you! Gives everyone a good impression! Brendan: Yeah, by making them think I’m going to have a creeper style! And you’re just trying to get people to like your style! Harley: Creeper? Who are you calling a creeper?! And I rock this hat much better than you if I do say so myself! Natasha walks past, rips the hat off of Harley’s head, and storms off. Harley is appalled, stomping his foot. Harley: Ah! My hair! It’s visible! Natasha, return that right now! Brendan: I am not ashamed of revealing my hair! Harley: Then why don’t you ever take that hat off?! Solidad: Oh, come on now, Harley. Solidad walks on over, Harley straightening up. Solidad: Surely you do realize that the crowd is missing you. They’re all wondering where the master of scare tactics is. Harley: They, are? Solidad: Duh! I mean, sure that dance with Octillery was ingenious. Loved it. But it isn’t really you. You’re dark, jolting, heart-throbbing! Everything that you’d expect from the man who cosplays as such a unique Pokémon. Harley: I don’t cosplay! But, I do see your point. And if I want to truly give a heart-stopping performance, I can’t match my darling Cacturne with Brendan’s hideous attire! Brendan: Hey! What’s wrong with the way I dress?! Harley: Well, for one, you don’t change it. Brendan: You don’t either! Harley: That’s because I intentionally dress like Cacturne! Which I shall continue to do! Now, if you’ll excuse me. Harley walks off, as Brendan gives an impressed look at Solidad. Brendan: I saw what you did there. You played him like a fiddle. Solidad: Hey, I can read all sorts of people. Not just my sister. I just told him what he wanted to hear. Now, let’s focus on the festival. Lillian: And now, we’ll feature our first coordinator! Give it up, for Drew! Drew walks onto the stage, holding up a Pokéball. Drew: Go, Lunatone! Drew opens the Pokéball, choosing Lunatone. Lunatone: Lune. Max: Wow. He caught a Lunatone. Wendy: Big deal. It still won’t beat Brendy. Drew: Rock Tomb, to Cosmic Power! Lunatone glows, as several boulders form around it. Lunatone glows a bright purple, as do the Rock Tomb boulders. Drew: Now, create an alignment with Confusion! Lunatone’s eyes glow blue with Confusion, as the Rock Tomb forms an alignment of heavenly bodies, with Lunatone at the bottom. The Cosmic Power light forms together, creating one long belt. The crowd goes wild, as Drew brushes the bangs out of his face. Drew: And that’s how it’s done. Lillian: What a performance from Drew! Now, next performer! Later on, Harley takes the stage, back in his regular attire. Harley: Cacturne baby! Time to shine! Harley throws the Pokéball, choosing Cacturne. Cacturne: Cacturne! Harley: Sandstorm! Cacturne releases Sandstorm, forming a vortex towards the sky. Harley: Now, Dark Pulse! A pulse of dark energy is released from Cacturne, which is sucked into the Sandstorm. The Sandstorm becomes black and merged together. Cacturne glides through the Dark Sandstorm, appearing and disappearing in a blur. Harley: Cotton Spore, then Needle Arm! Cacturne releases Cotton Spores, forming rings of cotton that wrap around the Dark Sandstorm. Cacturne then uses Needle Arm, the spikes poking through and shatters the attack, the dark spores and sand falling. Cacturne lands on the ground, being buried under the sand and disappearing into the darkness. The contest continues, as Solidad takes the stage. Solidad: Go, Lapras! Solidad chooses Lapras, it cooing brightly. Solidad: Surf to Safeguard! Lapras releases waves of water from its body, which arch up and crashes towards Lapras. Lapras forms a Safeguard silver dome around itself, protected as the water swirls around it. Solidad: Sheer Cold and Round! Lapras glows light blue, as the Sheer Cold freezes the Surf, encasing Lapras in a glittering dome in the middle of the ice. Lapras then sings, releasing multi-colored outlines of sound that resonate through the ice. The ice shines as it begins to crack, completely shattering and releasing a wave of sparkles afterwards. Natasha is the next one up, as she throws the Pokéball. Ninetales comes out, it howling to the sky. Max: Cool! Her Ninetales! Wendy: What’s so cool about Ninetales? Max: We watched her catch it before meeting you. Her and Brendan fought over it, but she connected with it in the end. Natasha: Will-o-Wisp. Ninetales points its nine tails forward, an orb of blue fire forming on the tips of each one. Ninetales fires the Will-o-Wisp, them spiraling around in the air. Natasha: Hex. Ninetales leaves its tails in position, as black and purple energy forms around them. The energy forms together in the center, forming an energy eye. The eye releases black and purple energy pulse waves, which tear through the Will-o-Wisp, causing them to fade away. Embers rain down around Ninetales. Natasha: Extrasensory to Inferno. Ninetales releases a golden funnel of psychic energy, collecting the embers and suspending them in the air. Ninetales then fires a powerful blue burst of fire, being encased inside the Extrasensory. The embers expand the Inferno, as it breaks through Extrasensory, creating an explosion. Gold and blue sparkles cover the field, the crowd going wild. Wendy: Eh, it wasn’t that good. Max: It didn’t keep to her usual style, either. She seems off for some reason. Natasha heads down the hallway, passing Brendan as she does. Brendan heads out onto the field, as Natasha stops in the hallway so she can watch. Brendan: Hello everyone! I’m sure you guys all know the Pokémon I’m going to choose for this performance today! Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spin! Brendan: Now, Water Pulse! Spinda holds its ears up, forming a sphere of water between them. The water expands, Spinda submerged in it. Brendan: Psychic! Spinda uses Psychic, as the Water Pulse rises into the air. The Water Pulse then expands, forming a giant water Spinda, with it right in the core. Brendan has his eyes close, in deep concentration. Brendan: (Serious) And now, (Silly) TEETER DANCE! The giant water Spinda glows with a blue outline, as it breaks into an erratic dance. The fluid water amplifies the dance, the limbs flailing around in a fluid and connected motion. The water Spinda continues to dance, as the crowd laugh and cheer. Natasha scowls at this. After the performance round, Brendan, Max, Wendy and Solidad leave the contest arena, Brendan stretching tall to the sky. Brendan: Oh yeah! Top 16! So far, this Grand Festival is smooth sailing! Solidad: I have to admit, I was not expecting your performance. It was quite cute. Wendy: Cute? It was ingenious! Pure perfection! Natasha: (Condescending) A big joke. Natasha approaches the group, getting right in Brendan’s face. Natasha: That performance was a disgrace. It is a complete insult to everything that a contest is. Beauty, elegance, a story. You. You just let your Pokémon flail around and call it a masterpiece. Brendan: (Anger rising) What, like you? Your story sucked! You totally neglected Ninetales’ potential! I mean, what was that out there today? Restricting yourself to a single tunnel of space? Natasha: That was a tale of the expansion of the universe! The beginning of time itself! Brendan: The universe? Drew did a better job conveying that than you did! If you don’t bring out your A-game, then I’ll beat you easily in the battle round. Natasha: You don’t stand a chance against me! Natasha storms off, leaving Brendan heated from the fight. Solidad looks serious for once, with Max looking worried and Wendy looking impressed. Wendy: Brendy, that was so cool! You stood your ground against that heartless… Solidad: Max, Wendy. Why don’t you two go on ahead? I want to talk to Brendan. Wendy: What?! You’re not serious. Solidad glares at Wendy, her becoming a bit timid. Max: Hey Wendy. Let’s just go. Max and Wendy head off, as Solidad leads Brendan over to a bench. They sit down, Brendan venting. Brendan: What is with her?! She’s moodier than usual, her technique is weak. She doesn’t have the overwhelming power she used to have. Solidad: To be honest, her performance was one of the best. Brendan: Huh? Solidad: To force the entirety of her performance into that one space; it most likely took countless hours of training, just to get it at that level. Compared to you, who can exceed your limits in a single night of training, she has to work twice as hard to match up to you. It must feel pretty intimidating to her. Brendan: Match up to me? I’ve been chasing her! Solidad: Heh. Natasha has an amusing tell. She will never miss the contests of those she has the upmost respect for, as well as the ones she fears the most. She would watch all of my contests, trying to act superior and make suggestions. When I ran into her on the way here, she was watching your contest against that gum girl. Brendan: She was watching me? Solidad: I did the annoying sister routine and pretended I didn’t know you. She ranted on and on about you, every aspect, every technique you’ve used, every way you’ve squirmed your way to a victory. She said that you didn’t deserve your wins, but that is what she says about those she thinks will be a threat. Brendan: (Solemn) I’ve never beaten her before. How am I a threat to her? Solidad: She is, very constricted in creative ideals. Don’t get me wrong, she can think of some brilliant stuff. But you, your performances are just weird, silly, funny. Out of the box. She can’t understand this kind of ideal, or that it can actually beat her. With your performance today, you possibly could. And I think that’ll be good for her. It’ll help her grow. Brendan: You want me to beat your sister? Solidad: Well, I don’t want you to make it easy for her, that’s for sure! Natasha is sitting on a hillside watching the sunset, zoned out. The pop of a bubble occurs, as Natasha jolts, looking at Marge. Marge sits besides Natasha, chewing her gum obnoxiously. Natasha: Can I help you with something? Marge: You’re weak. Natasha: Excuse me?! Marge: You’re letting white hat walk all over you. Natasha: You saw his appeal. He’s at my level. How can a degenerate like him match me?! Marge: Don’t think like that. Think of how you can grow by beating him. I thought he was weak. But battling him, I saw myself change. Channel your frustration onto the battlefield, enjoy the battle, and learn what you need to beat him. Marge gets up, walking off. Natasha stares after her. Natasha: You’re just walking off now?! Natasha lets out a frustrated sigh, putting her head in her hands. Another figure approaches, as Natasha looks. Natasha: I suppose you’re going to give me a pep talk now? Main Events * Brendan, Natasha, Drew, Harley and Solidad were revealed to all make it to the top 64. ** They all made it to the Top 16 as well. * Drew reveals he owns a Lunatone. Characters * Brendan * Natasha * Drew * Harley * Solidad * Max * Wendy * Lillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Vivian * Marge Pokémon * Spinda (Brendan's) * Ninetales (Natasha's) * Lunatone (Drew's) * Cacturne (Harley's) * Lapras (Solidad's) Trivia * Solidad convincing Harley to drop the Brendan disguise is similar to how she did so in the anime. ** However, she tricked Harley by saying what he wanted to hear * It's revealed that Natasha's frustration is because she sees Brendan as an equal. * Solidad is seen acting serious for the first time. * Drew was originally going to have a Solrock instead of Lunatone, as I prefer Solrock. ** It was switched due to Brandon having a Solrock in the anime, and planning on having it appear later on. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Grand Festival